


someone else's baggage

by tanBeanie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, i think thats the right tag at least ive never used this side of ao3 before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanBeanie/pseuds/tanBeanie
Summary: you ever wonder what the siblings think about eachother? even the dead one? i do. frequently. help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	someone else's baggage

**Author's Note:**

> super minor spoilers about Lilith. 
> 
> Nancy is my MC who used to be me but she kinda took over the narrative
> 
> i've never written fanfic before, this damn game has the nerve to make me FEEL things
> 
> EDIT: MC got her name changed

Nancy took a deep breath and exhaled. She wasn't really _afraid_ of the brothers anymore, but there were still certain... hazards. Especially when the request she had was something like this. A quiet knock on the door and she immediately heard shuffling. Maybe Satan was organizing and had surrounded himself?

The door opened, revealing the green eyed brother. He looked surprised but pleased to see her. "Ah, Nancy! What brings you here? You haven't been roped into one of Mammon's schemes to steal magic books from me have you?"

"Oh no nothing like that!" Nancy frantically waved her hands in denial, pouting a little at his laugh. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, it's a little too easy to tease you. But that's not what you came here for, right?" Satan stared at her expectantly as she leveled out her breathing.

"You're right. I've, uh... I've been going around to everyone, real quietly, because I was, curious about something, I guess." He just smiled, a little more genuinely than he usually did. When Nancy was nervous she tended to ramble and blush. It was mean to let her flounder as much as he did, but it was cute.

"And I know it's really late but-!" She took another steadying breath (hopefully this wouldn't become a theme for the night) and looked the demon in the eyes. "I wonder if... you could tell me about Lilith?"

There was a quick flash of something in his expression as the smile dropped, but she didn't think it was anger. Nancy wondered what kind of box she had opened. "...Come in." She closed the door gingerly behind her, breathing in the soothing scent of old books. Satan's room was always so dark and calming.

He led her further in, to an alcove she hadn't seen before. Hidden behind the corner of his room, the shelves in it were just as loaded in books. He sank down onto one of the pillows scattered on the floor and gestured for her to do the same.

"I... I don't-" His hand fidgeted with his hair. Whatever he had to say, it was difficult to begin. "I never knew Lilith. I was..." A wry sneer. " _born_ , when Lucifer learned what was to be done to her. Or during the war?" He started carding his fingers through his hair, brow furrowed. She hadn't seen him act quite like this before. On edge. At least, this type of edge. "It's been so long, and it was so chaotic... my memory fails me." 

He stared out of the archway of the alcove, fixing on a random book spine. He swallowed hard. This at least, Nancy recognized. She regretted coming in here, making any of the brothers _cry_ was the last thing she wanted to do. But she hardly thought Satan's pride would take her trying to bow out and save his feelings.

"How-?" His eyes flicked from staring in the distance to the palm of his hand, curling his fingers into a fist with a frustrated exhale. He let his head thud against the shelf behind them. Nancy remained silent, taking his hand into her grasp.

"How much of this sadness is yet another thing left over from me being part of _him_. Is any of it actually mine?" His voice was trembling, barely under his control. She was blinking rapidly, trying to keep her own tears under control. This wasn't a time for her.

"I wish I didn't feel this, it _hurts_. But my brothers love her so much, shouldn't she deserve this grief?" Nancy reached up and wrapped her arms around Satan's neck, pulling his face to her shoulder. "I wish I had known her. I wish I could mourn her properly!" He was shaking now, hands gripping her arms as if to push her away. Nancy didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent, only curling around him a little tighter. "Why does my heart ache so much for someone who never existed to me..."

They stayed like that, until they both dozed off. And if Nancy noticed a damp patch on the shoulder of her shirt, she didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hoping i had enough of a grasp on Satan's character to do this hc of mine a lil justice, i have no idea if anyone else has done this but this idea has been a bee in my bonnet so i had to just get it out even if its just a drabble
> 
> i enjoy hurting the characters i like and OM makes it WAY too easy


End file.
